Impersonal
by unifilar
Summary: Early on, Damon and Bonnie exchanged numbers for emergency situations. But now, Damon finds better reasons for contacting her, much to her dismay.  Damon/Bonnie


**Author's Note:** This is going to be a series that will be fairly light-hearted and silly, and it may not even follow a strict timeline, just to keep you on your toes. I'll always explain the time during which the fanfic takes place, but the chapters themselves may not follow each other chronologically. For example, the next chapter may be about their first texting conversation, even though this chapter is clearly set after that event. I just wanted to switch things up a bit. This chapter ends somewhat sadly, but things will lighten up, I assure you. Hope you all enjoy! And as always, I don't own any of Vampire Diaries!

* * *

><p>By no means was Bonnie a slave to technology as so many people her age were. She used it for necessity, rather. When you are a witch with access to otherworldly powers that can control matter and energy, it was hard to rely on products of mortal human efforts.<p>

Still, she found there was nothing else to do in the car than to fiddle with her phone. Stefan and Elena were talking quietly in the front seats, and Bonnie did not want to eavesdrop on their conversation. So she was trying to distract herself until they reached the cafe that Elena had raved about earlier. Elena had originally invited Bonnie and failed to mention that Stefan was coming along, leaving Bonnie feeling a bit like a third wheel. She knew that once they reached the cafe, Elena would engage her in conversation more, but for the time being she was alone in the back seat and alone in her thoughts.

Until she got a text.

_What are you wearing? ;) _was the message. Bonnie smiled slightly, but not because of the text- when she first put Damon's cell phone number in her phone, she labeled it so "Soulless Jerk" showed up as his name every time he called or texted. It still amused her, but lately something was bugging her about it. She did not know what, and the feeling was usually fleeting.

She focused on how she should reply. Right when Damon got her number, he texted her regularly- mostly when he was bored, she figured. Living forever gives you many chances to be bored, and nothing cures that like a text sparring match. At first, she ignored his comments that were supposed to provoke her, but over time, she too found it entertaining to see who was the most witty and cunning that day.

_One of Jeremy's hoodies._ she typed, telling the truth and also making a point. _I doubt my boyfriend would appreciate you texting me like this._

That was also true, but the intent was not there. They never talked about their frequent texts to each other or anyone else. It was almost like a secret, but moreso like something they just did not feel anyone else deserved to know. Damon probably knew Bonnie would never tell Jeremy, and she wondered if he would call her bluff.

_Oh, please, don't sic your mortal boyfriend on me. You know how much he intimidates me. _he sent back, promptly. Damon was a quick typer, she had disocvered. Super speed applied to more things than just running.

_Sarcasm isn't something people can sense through text, you know. _she pointed out, though she was pretty sure she could sense his sarcasm from miles away.

_You just did._

_I know you too well. _She paused before she sent this one, realizing its truth was unnerving.

_Having fun being a third wheel? _he replied, a swift change in subject in an effort to catch her off guard.

_A little._she conceded. Confessing something was much easier through impersonal communication.

_Now you know how I feel half the time. Have they started the obnoxious hand holding yet?_

Bonnie looked up. Sure enough, Stefan was essentially ignoring the road to stare at Elena and brush his thumb over hers while their fingers were intertwined.

_Yup. Stefan should really keep his eyes on the road._

_Heightened reflexes make some vampires cocky about stuff like that._

Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek to keep from a chuckle to pass her lips. What a true statement that was, considering its source.

_Cocky? Thank goodness you dodged that bullet._

_What was that you said about sarcasm through text?_

_Probably something about how you're an ass._

_Someone's cranky. Want me to come and help fill the silence when Romeo and Juliet make out every five minutes?_

Bonnie raised a brow. They never used these text conversations to arrange meeting each other.

_I can handle it._

_You sure? Double dates are a lot less boring._

Her brow rose further. Certainly, he was doing this to mess with her.

_I'm pretty sure if I wanted this to be a double date, I'd invite Jeremy._

_Then why didn't you?_

She frowned. It took her too long to form a reply.

_Trouble in relationship paradise? _he sent, and she could just see his smirk in her head.

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Bonnie tried to understand how Damon could turn such an impersonal form of communicating into an embarrassingly personal one.

_No. And why do you care? _An important question, one she was sure was going to get to him. Sure enough, it took me longer than usual to respond.

_Because you seem to want to text me during this date than be with your boyfriend._

Heat started to reach her face, making her cheeks pink. Her fingers were shaking with some sort of emotion- anger, frustration, fear of the underlying truth- she did not dare try to think of which one.

She replied as fast as she could, even though she knew she was being overdefensive.

_Jeremy is busy on Sunday afternoons, you ass. I would always rather be with him than talk to you. I would rather be with anyone than talk to you, actually. Don't you have a helpless person to kill or something?_

He did not reply right away. In fact, there was a lengthy, poignant stretch of time during which Bonnie was sinking further into the car seat, staring irritably at the space in front of her. He deserved those biting comments, she kept telling herself. He shouldn't be allowed to intrude on people's business and push his opinion upon everyone. He was not always right, no matter how much he thought so. He deserved it.

Still, she kept biting the inside of her cheek, anxious for his reply.

They had reached the cafe when he finally sent her a text. Bonnie, worried Elena would notice, excused herself from the table and went to the bathroom. She shut herself in a stall and leaned against it, breathing deep before opening the digital message.

_Touche. You win, Bonnie._

Victory never tasted so bitter. She sighed, hitting her head slightly against the side of the stall. Now she understood. She understood why something always nagged her when his title showed up on her phone. Without hesitation, her thumbs worked swiftly to get to her contact list, where she could edit information. She pulled up his contact.

She pressed the delete button repeatedly. Then she stopped, examining what remained. It was just "Jerk" now. She removed the "Soulless." There was a time when his former title fit, but now it did not. She realized that now.

Because even across miles and miles, with houses and people and lives between them, even through something so robotic and lifeless as a text, she could detect his sense of disappointment. Disappointment in himself, in her view of him.

Those without souls could not be wounded by words.

**END**


End file.
